


My Marvel (Mostly) Fanart

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), DCU (Comics), Hulk (2003), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the stuff I did in Adobe Illustrator and Photoshop. I hope you like it and you might see some of this stuff in my other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't steal these and don't take the logo off of them. I worked very hard on them and I know they're not the greatest things in the world but again please do not steal them. Or any of my work for that matter.
> 
> Rant over.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my artwork.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana dana dana dana BATMAN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did these for a friend. Has nothing to do with Marvel.

 


	2. Icons 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The icons without the names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten a chance to do Tony Stark or Bruce Banner yet but I will.


	3. Happy Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for my fic [Happy Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1071979/chapters/4829511)

 


	4. Fallen God My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of stuff I put together for my ficlet, [Fallen God My Ass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073064).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can do better I swear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
